


Decoration

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [227]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny just likes to look pretty, Dom Sam, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, No actual sex, Sub Benny, although it is definitely leading to sex, decorative bondage, the bondage is the main act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: It started off as just a way to get to the main act, but these days, tying Benny up is an act in and of itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> It's NSFW, light d/s, with dom Sam and sub Benny. Decorative bondage, with bondage as the main act.

It turns out, the actual act of tying Benny up becomes a bit of a thing.

It started off as just a precursor, a part of the overall show. Benny wanted to be restrained, Sam was more than good with keeping his hands out of the way, taking his time on the vampire. And it was good.

And then it gets better.

 Sam likes taking his time. He also likes research, and it turns out, there are ways to get really, really fancy with knots. Not so fancy that he’s suspending Benny upside down from the ceiling, or anything. Just…pleasurable.

He likes silk, likes the way it looks against Benny’s skin. The vampire holds perfectly still for him while he works, tying knots over his whole body, pulling at his chest and stomach, criss-crossing around his nipples and forming a neat, beautiful knots down his spine, where it connects to the hands bound at the small of Benny’s back. sam practically salivates at the sight.

It’s about spending time. It’s about focus, and touching, and teasing, but more than that, it’s about taking his time with Benny, and knowing they’re both getting off on it.

Sure enough, Benny is hard too. Dripping, actually. Sometimes, Sam restrains his cock, ties a pretty bow on it, but that’s not what he wants today. Today, he’s going to make him come two, maybe three times.

He leaves Benny’s legs unbound to let him walk over to the bed. As soon as Benny’s lying on his stomach, hard cock pressed between himself and the bed, making him moan, Sam goes to tie his ankles to the posts, running silk strands teasingly over Benny’s calves on the way there. The gesture makes them both shiver.

“You look good,” Sam says quietly, speaking for the first time in what feels like ages. He always gets involved in his work, absolutely focused, and Benny rarely talks except to beg–or, on one or two occasions, to say stop–once they’ve started.

Benny does, however, preen a bit at the praise, shifting around in the ropes. He’s not going anywhere, unable to really move, so Sam lays a steadying hand in his hip. “I got you,” he says.

He does. He always does. Benny doesn’t have to do anything but look pretty and feel good for a while. Sam will take care of the rest, and he’ll love doing it.

Benny settles, waiting for whatever Sam has in store. Sam takes a moment, eyes wracking over silk ties, careful knots, bound hands. He presses kisses against pulled-back shoulders blades, then moves down, kissing around the knots, making Benny break into a full-body shiver.

Then he sets out to prove a point he made to Benny a few days ago. Between his lips, tongue, and fingers, he can absolutely get Benny to come from just his hole. Probably more than once, in Sam’s opinion. And since he has Benny here, just waiting for Sam to take the lead, Sam sets into proving himself right with endless enthusiasm.


End file.
